1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data sharing and, more specifically, to the generation and optimization of data sharing among multiple data sources and consumers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to share data among a number of different applications is a desired feature for businesses for many reasons, such as increased organizational efficiency, targeted advertising, rich user experience though data enrichment, etc. The different applications may be hosted on the cloud, where shared data and the cloud service provider provide computing resources to those applications to provide seamless data sharing. There may be a large number of sharing agreements among the data sources, who provide the data, and the consumers, who pay for the data. Each of these agreements may be described as a sharing plan. In this setting, executing a sharing plan incurs a cost due to the use of infrastructure resources, which is paid by the provider. Also, a consumer may require a certain level of data freshness, which is described as a service level agreement (SLA). As such, providers seek to find sharing plans that minimize cost while satisfying consumer SLAs.